Harry Potter the Game: Epic Edition
by zerohour20xx
Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry believed that everything would take a turn for the better...but one night, everything changed and Harry is forced to live his life again only with a big twist, his life seems to have been turned into a video game. HP/harem
1. New Game 1

New Game

A/N: This story is based off of the idea that **Chibi-Reaper **and **Majin Hentai X**, _Naruto the Videogame _and _Naruto: Game of the Year Edition_. A friend of mine, **TheSilentJackofallTrades **made his own story using the same idea but using Halo as the subject called _Death's Favorite Game _(Check it out if you are a Halo fan).

This will end up a Harry/Harem or Harry/Multi. There will be some Ron bashing, Dumbledore will be a manipulator but not truly evil, Snape will be like his true character roles that had been represented from books one through six, Harry will be proactive in his life, and several other characters will be portrayed differently.

The title means that there will be more encounters with magical beasts and encounters will be scaled up, giving Harry much more to deal with as there will be more than canon battles.

Also, this will eventually become a super!Harry in terms of how many abilities he gains. There will be many types of AU and crossover magic so don't be surprised if you see things from games, anime, or other books.

(7/11/11): Here is a rewrite after a very correct review that was given to me. I have cut the harem in half down to seven girls. Sadly some of the girls that I cut were ones that I was personally hoping to give some flushing out to but 14 was just too many to write for in the long-run. Some of the fixes in this story are thanks to shouldabeenadog.

I answer nearly all of my reviews that are sent to me (even flames though only the ones that point out actual issues) so if you have questions don't be afraid to ask.

Also, Ginny is not being bashed in this story. This is a plot point that will be revealed later in the story so please keep an open mind

Normal speech/writing

_Thoughts/Spells_

**Game writing**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

#############

It has been a year since Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort and the war was finally over...or it would have been but the beliefs that Voldemort inspired and promoted had dug too far into the minds of the Pure-bloods and those that had once been neutral had succumbed to the bigotry and fear that this modern day Hitler had implanted into the peoples minds.

The Ministry of Magic was turned into a base for the hatred of Muggles and Muggle-born magicals. It was almost daily that Muggles and Muggle-borns were burned, hanged, or slaughtered just outside of the Ministry as the cobbled roads became dyed in the blood of the innocents, so much so that the path had been dubbed as The Bloody Cobbles by Muggle-borns and Half-bloods.. The Magical world had fallen into turmoil and nothing anyone could do would change it.

In time, Harry Potter became the most wanted by the Ministry and was forced to go into hiding along with Ginny Potter, his wife. It was nights like tonight that Harry wondered why he had fought so hard to save the Magical world when things were worse than if Voldemort had actually won.

A noise similar to thunder resonated in the room he was relaxing in as the door was blown off of it's hinges. In the doorway a figure in a black cloak, similar to that of the Death Eater's, walked in with their wand raised.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

A sickly green beam of light shot from the end of a wand in the hooded person's hand. Harry watched as the green light slowly traveled from the wand and at him. Time nearly froze to a standstill and Harry knew that he couldn't avoid it in time, this was his beginning into the next great journey.

The world had gone black for Harry and nothing filled him but anger. After his years growing up with the abusive Dursley family, having to save the Philosopher's Stone, kill a giant Basilisk, fend off around a hundred Dementors at once to save his innocent Godfather, compete in the Triwizard tournament, betrayed by his best mate, escape from a newly revived Voldemort, handling Umbridge and her bigotry, fight several Death Eaters through the Department of Mysteries as well as Voldemort possessing him for a time, having to see his Godfather die before his eyes, Hermione going postal on him over a potion book, having to deal with Dumbledore's death, looking back after the man's death and see how much he had controlled his life, quitting his final year of Hogwarts to travel the countryside in search of Voldemort's Horcruxes, being betrayed by Ron again, nearly dieing at Voldemort's hands, and then finally having to deal with a bigoted society that he had saved from Voldemort that supported the psycho's views and took them steps farther. It was at this moment that Harry knew he was dead, he couldn't feel any of his magic surging from him like it did when his emotions flared and his anger fell away to acceptance, there was nothing he could do about his death.

The world that had gone black echoed with a sad tune of a flute, returning Harry's attention to his surroundings as the words "Game Over" reached his ears. Suddenly, the same words as what he heard appeared in front of him in red letters for a minute before slowly disappearing. In its place, more letters in white appeared and formed a list or sorts.

**Score:**

**Reached age 18: 180 points**

**Survived the Dursleys: 50 points**

**Made Friends (28): 140 points**

**Spells learned (16): 160 points**

_**Expecto Patronum **_**mastered: 150 points**

**Protected the Philosopher's Stone: 80 points**

**Saved Ginny: 100 points**

**Slayed Slytherin's Basilisk: 200 points **

**Rescued Sirius an Buckbeak: 140 points**

**Finished all three challenges of the Triwizard tournament: 100 points**

**Won Triwizard tournament: 500 points**

**Destroyed Horcrux (All): 1,000 points**

**Defeated Voldemort for a final time: 1,200 points**

**subtotal: 4,000 points**

**Hogwarts letters destroyed (10 max): -100 points**

**Allowed life to be controlled: -1000 points**

**Lost Sirius: -150 points**

**Trusted blindly (20 max): -400 points**

**Married Ginny(?): -150 points**

**Lost [?] to another: -600 points**

**Lost [?] to another: -400 points**

**Lost [?] to another: -400 points**

**Lost [?] to another: -400 points**

**Lost [?] to another: -400 points**

**Trusted "The Betrayer": -350 points**

**Failed to notice "The Knowledge": -600 points**

**Failed to notice "The Black": -400 points**

**Failed to notice "The Bird": -400 points**

**Never met "The King": -500 points**

**Never met "The Broken": -400 points**

**Never met "The Abandoned": -400 points**

**Never met "The Betrayed": -400 points**

"**The Black" killed: -800 points**

**Acted inappropriately towards relationships: -150 points**

**Failed to Graduate Hogwarts: -2,000 points**

**Died young: -600 points**

**subtotal: -11,000 points**

**Final Total: -7000 points**

**Rating: #$%!**

**Alignment: Pure Light [Self-sacrificing Savior]**

**Continue?** Below that was two boxes, one saying **Yes** and the other saying **No**.

_'What is this? Is this what Dumbledore meant when he said that death was the next great adventure? This looks like the muggle video games that Dudley used to play when I was at the Dursleys over the summers. What the hell could this mean though...was all my pain and suffering just some video game? Was my entire life just a lie that someone experiences for their own enjoyment?!' _It took a moment but Harry cooled down a bit, or at least as much as he could in order to make a rational decision. He noticed that nothing was happening so he took it upon himself to move forward.

Harry walked over to the **Yes** box and pushed his hand against it. The **Yes** box lit up and slowly the darkness changed into a field with Hogwarts appearing off in the distance. "Hogwarts? But...I thought it was almost fully destroyed in the last battle against Voldemort?" Harry felt a tear run down his cheek. He walked forward to try to get to Hogwarts but he was stopped as he hit an invisible wall of sorts. Harry was confused until **Harry Potter** appeared in front of him and under that appeared:

**New Game**

**Continue**

**Extras**

**Options**

Feeling numb from his former anger Harry pulled in his Gryffindor courage and, remembering what he had seen in Dudley's games, Harry pressed his hand against **New Game**. Everything that Harry could see began to blur out into black. A melody filled Harry's ears, one that had a magical feel to it's tune (Play the Hedwig's Theme to know what it is). A feminine voice filled his ears.

_In the Magical World, the balance of good and evil can be shifted by even the lowliest of paupers with the right amount of will and dedication. The Dark Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters led a campaign against non-magicals, muggle-borns, and non-humans in order to restore the supremacy of the Pure-bloods._

_In his lust for power and domination, Voldemort turned his attention to a family of three, the Potters. On Halloween night of 1981, Voldemort broke into the Potter family home and killed James and Lily. When he turned his attentions to young Harry though, his spell backfired on him, sending him from the world of the living._

_On that night, Albus Dumbledore left the young boy at the doorstep of his only remaining family, the Dursleys. The Dursley family was comprised of Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley, none of them cared for things that exceeded the norm. Unfortunately for Harry, everything about him was special or, as the Dursleys told him, freakish. All of Harry's past soon caught up with him as Dudley's 11th birthday came about._

Harry watched as the setting around him changed to that of the cupboard that he had spent his early life in, not only that but his body changed to that of his nearly 11 year old body. The day played out the exact same way as it had before with the zoo and Dudley falling into the snake enclosure, only this time Harry did it on purpose. When he was ordered to his "room", Harry sat down as he attempted to sort through his feelings on what had happened. He had been killed by some robed assailant, found out that his life was similar to a game, and that he was now back to the time when his Wizarding life began. The one thing that had help Harry calm down was that he was in complete control of what was going on and was not being controlled by anyone.

As he sat in his "room", a screen popped up. **Thank you for starting a New Game. You have unlocked the Perk: Wild Wild World. **

**Perks: Perks are powers, abilities, improvements, or random chances that improve and alter the game and how you play it.**

**Wild Wild World alters the reality to allow change from your last playthrough making no two events the same. Events from now on will occur due to your stats, abilities, story progression, the way you interact with others, and even at random.**

Well, at least that insured that his life would never be boring.

The next day brought a familiar event, one that Harry was eager to change. "Boy, get the mail!" The voice of Harry's uncle was not something that he believed anyone could mistake so he did as he was told. He handed the mail to Vernon, but not before pocketing a rather old-fashioned envelop into his pants pocket.

Heading back to his "room", Harry pulled out the letter as soon as the cupboard door closed. Inside the envelop was the same message that he remembered from all those years ago, written in the same green ink. This was his acceptance letter to Hogwarts but there was a problem now that he had the letter, Hagrid wouldn't be tracking him down and be able to take him to Diagon Alley to get his supplies as the Dursleys would rather lock him away in his "room" to keep him from anything that was magical. As he relaxed a bit to think of a solution, a sound of flute filled his ears as the world around him lost all color. **Quest Complete: Get your ****letter! +1 Intelligence, +2 Agility, +1 Luck**

Remembering that he could trust McGonagall to take his letter personally rather than hand it to Dumbledore, he used a piece of paper to write down a reply that he would give one of the owls once the Dursleys left the house in hopes that the owls would be able to get it to McGonagall. He couldn't trust Ms. Figg despite her being the easiest option due to her being a believer that Albus Dumbledore could do no wrong. The man was not evil but people had forgotten that despite all of his accomplishment and abilities, Dumbledore was still just a man and could make mistakes.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I am writing to you in hopes that you would be able to help me get to Diagon Alley to get my supplies as my relatives seem to be against me going. I would love it if you could help me as I have don't know the way to Diagon Alley._

_Harry Potter_

It was short, to the point, and something a child his supposed age would write. As night fell and the Dursleys fell asleep, Harry walked out the front door and handed the envelope to one of the owls that had stuck around to take any letters a prospective student had.

All that Harry could do was to think back on what he had experienced. He had seemingly gone back in time, back to a week before his Eleventh Birthday and before he learned that he was a wizard, after being killed by some Death Eater wannabe in his own home and finding that his like was something like a Muggle video game.

_'Okay, first thing I need to do is to think about everything that has happened since my "death" and now. I've seen Dudley play games so there should be something like a stop screen or a pause...' _At the thought of "pause", the world around Harry stopped and the color turned to different shades of blacks, whites, and greys. _'What the bloody hell?'_ In front of Harry the word "Pause" flickered in and out of sight at a set interval. Below "Pause" was: "Resume", "Load", "Grimoire", "Extras", "Options".

_'Grimoire? That could be interesting.'_ As Harry pressed his hand against "Grimoire", the rest of the selections disappeared with the "Pause" still floating above. In Harry's hands appeared a large, leather-bound book with phoenix depicted on the front cover.

**Grimoire**

**The _Grimoire_ contains all the information that is gained over the adventure from stats to a synopsis of the adventure up to the current point. The _Grimoire_ can be accessed at any time during the adventure at the player's convenience, even outside of the _Pause Menu_. The _Grimoire_ will update automatically as events happen and cannot be effected by any spells and knowledge of the _Grimoire_ can not be discovered by _Legitimancy_. Anyone other than the player (or his party) that tries to read the _Grimoire_ will only see notes that would be found in a the beginnings of a personal Grimoire.**

As the words disappeared, a list of selections appeared on the paper that seemed to be hand written.

**Status**

**Items**

**Equipment**

_**Locked **_

_**Locked **_

_**Locked **_

_**Locked **_

**Notes**

**Help**

_'Now that's useful.' _Harry pressed the **Help** icon and he finally had some explanations. _'So, the Pause screen freezes everything but myself but I can't personally touch any person while in Pause Mode. While in Pause Mode, I can access the Pause Menu. In the Pause Menu, I can leave the Pause Menu, Load a previous Save (I'll have to look at that next.), open the Notebook, access the Extras (I'll need to look that up as well.), or alter the options. Well, it seems like I have my work cut out for me. I need to plan what I need to do while I am in Diagon Alley. First of all, I need to head to Gringotts to collect some money from my vault and then the next important thing is to get Hedwig before someone else buys her. After that, I can collect my things and maybe rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron.' _With his plan in mind, Harry went into his "room" to go to bed. _'I can't wait to leave this cupboard behind.'_

###########################

Since it seems like no one notices, pay attention to the (?) after "Married Ginny". This is very important so don't jump to conclusions.

There is the end of my first chapter. I would like to here your ideas for Something I am going to call Perks in the story. I got the idea from playing too much Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Here are two examples of what I am looking for:

**Double Tap** - For the price of reduced spell strength, each spell used sends out a second at the same time.

**Overcharge** - For the price of extended casting time and extended cool-down time, each spell strength is increased by a factor that is the result of how long the spell is charged.

Please give:

A name

A description of what it does

How many tiers it has

What each tier gives

The description given for in the story

**Level 1: Base stats**

Health: 200

Mana: 200

Strength: 10

Perception: 14

Endurance: 15

Charisma: 20

Intelligence: 18

Agility: 19

Luck: 9

**Level 1: End of Chapter**

Level 1

Health: 200

Mana: 200

Strength: 10

Perception: 14

Endurance: 15

Charisma: 20

Intelligence: 19

Agility: 21

Luck: 10


	2. New Game 2

New Game 2

A/N: I finally came up with a new story and now I am going to go with it. First of all, check back on the last chapter if you haven't already as it has been edited.

Harry is straight in every single way. There was never a single hint at him being homosexual in canon.

I have shortened the "coven" to only seven girls.

(7/15/11): This is the reposted rewrite to give a bit more information to the reader.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

################

With the banging against the cupboard door, courtesy of Vernon Dursley, came a hope that McGonagall would come to take him to Diagon Alley today or else he would "accidentally" inflate his relatives like he had done to his Aunt Marge back in his Third Year. Just as Vernon demanded that he got up, Harry heard a knock come from the front door and could feel the magic produced from an Apparition. _'She's here.' _Harry almost couldn't contain the anxiousness that he felt inside, if he didn't do this right, his plan to leave Privet Drive for good was done before it even started. He needed to make sure that he got out of the cupboard as McGonagall asked for him to make sure she knew how the Dursleys treated him, at least enough to give her a hint.

At the front door, Minerva McGonagall waited for the Dursleys to open the door for her. She had been there when Albus Dumbledore had dropped Harry Potter off at the Dursleys and had watched them the entire day beforehand, she didn't like what she saw. The Dursleys, from what she could see, were the worst kind of Muggles and could only hope that Harry had turned out better than she had worried. When the door opened, she was "greeted" by an over-weight middle-aged man by the name of Vernon Dursley. "What is it you want? Whatever it is that you are selling, we are not interested in it."

McGonagall used all of her patience to resist showing an annoyed look on her face. "Mr. Dursley, I am here for a Mr. Harry Potter. If you would please get him, I have things to discuss with him about his schooling."

Vernon's face started to blush with anger and it was only increased when Harry came out of the cupboard in his "clothes". "Did someone ask for me, Uncle Vernon? I thought you said freaks weren't supposed to have visitors?" Vernon, being the owner of a very short fuse, exploded with rage and went to hit Harry.

McGonagall, being one that had known the Potters and had a personal interest in the youngest Potter, quickly took action by drawing her wand. "_Petrificus Totalus_." The spell hit Vernon and the angered man was stopped in his tracks and his appendages were frozen to his body. "I will ask you, Mr. Dursley, to keep your hands off of my student. Now, Mr. Potter, please come with me as we will have to get your items for school. Oh, and before we leave..." McGonagall gave her wand a swish and Harry's clothes changed from the tattered and baggy rags into a comfortable pair of jeans and a long-sleaved shirt. "Now Mr. Potter, give me your hand, we have places to be and a long day ahead of us." With that, the two disappeared with a "pop".

When the two reappeared Harry's ears were assaulted with noise and conversation, they had apparated into the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. "Welcome to The Leaky Cauldron, Mr. Potter, Diagon Alley's Pub and Inn. Let us get something to fill our stomachs and discuss what you will need to get for your schooling. The first thing we need to do is visit Gringotts, the Wizarding world's bank where your parents left behind a trust for your schooling. After we visit your trust vault, we will then proceed to Madam Malkin's to have you fitted for your school robes. After you are fitted for your robes, we shall get your books and other items for your schooling." Through out the small meal, McGonagall explained several things about the wizarding world that Harry had learned much later in his life but he knew he could trust McGonagall in his plans later on.

After finishing the meal, McGonagall opened the back door that led to Diagon Alley. It was just how Harry remembered it with it's thin paths and the many shops that were too close together for much comfort. As one went further into Diagon Alley though, the path widened and the shops far less cramped together. As Harry took his first steps into Diagon Alley, a chime sounded into his ears and a window popped up before his eyes as everything within his vision stopped into a **Pause** state. **Visited Diagon Alley for the first time. You can now fast travel here once the Apparition skill is learned and is untraceable when Fast Traveling.** _'Well, that will make things much easier, now I have to learn to Apparate as quickly as I can.'_

As the two walked down the streets of Diagon Alley to Gringotts, Harry noticed that the atmosphere of the Alley was much more joyous than it had been in the last few years that he had visited. Gone was the sense of fear than the inhabitants exhibited in recent years and gone was the blood that covered the stone roads after the near genocide of the Muggle-borns and Half-Bloods. When the two reached the doors of Gringotts, the same chime that he had heard earlier rang in Harry's ears. _'So wherever I travel, I will get the ability to travel back to there easily after I learn to Apparate._'Upon entering Gringotts, McGonagall handed Harry his vault key and the two reached the teller counter. "Next."

"A Mr. Harry Potter is here to make a withdrawal from a Vault 687." When the Goblin asked if Harry had his key, Harry wondered if anything was going to be different. Apparently it was as McGonagall told him that she would wait for him to withdraw his money from his vault, though she blamed her age and the transportation the Goblins use to reach the vaults.

"If you will follow me, Mr. Potter, I am Griphook and I will guide you to your vault." As Harry and Griphook to his vault in the minecart, the brown animal skin pouch that Griphook had given him to hold his money in glowed. **You got the Money Pouch. With the Money Pouch, you can hold up to 99 Galleons worth of money at any given time before having to visit Gringotts. Any additional money is transferred straight to the selected vault of the player. **As the window disappeared, a second window popped up. **Please select the vault to direct money to**.

**Trust Vault 687**

**[Locked] **

**[Locked] **

**[Locked] **

**[Locked] **

**[Locked] **

**[Locked] **

**[Locked] **

**[Locked] **

**Note: The Locked vaults will become accessible when conditions are met. New vaults may be acquired other than the Locked vaults as the player progresses. You can re-assign which vault you use at any time from The Grimoire.**

Harry was surprised by how many different vaults were already linked to him though he couldn't access them yet. Harry selected his trust vault before turning to Griphook. "Griphook, are there any other vaults that are linked to me other than Vault 687?" Harry didn't know what he would learn but he had never known about any other vaults before.

"Well Mr. Potter, the only ones that I know off of my head are your personal vault and the Potter Family vault, though you are not allowed to withdraw any monetary value from the vault until you are either of age or take your place a the head of the family. There may be others but you would have to find out from the manager of the Potter vaults." This was more than he had ever known. He had suspected a family vault but he had no clue about a Personal Vault. **Unlocked: Personal [Harry Potter's] Vault. Now you can withdraw money and store money and items in your Personal Vault. **

When Harry and Griphook reached Vault 687, Harry was reminded of the amount that seemed constant each year. "Griphook, is this the entire amount that is for the trust? Is this supposed to last until I reach the age of majority?"

Griphook shook his head. "No, Mr. Potter. Your parents set this up so that each year it would replenish to an exact amount each year. Even if you drain it to the last Knut, by the beginning of next summer it would be back to it's full balance as it is transferred from the Potter Family vault."

When Harry entered the vault, he made sure to fill the Money Pouch to it's capacity to refrain from having to return to Gringotts. As soon as the Pouch reached it's limit, Harry had asked Griphook to take him to his Personal vault, vault 614. It wasn't too much deeper in Gringotts but it's appearance was different from his Trust Vault. The outer wall that prevented access into the vault seemed to be made of a finer material than the trust vault but it also had a magical aura that seemed to reach out from the vault as if to check those that came near it. "Now Mr. Potter, Personal Vaults such as yours are set up differently than your Trust Vault. The vault is tied to the owner's magical signature and aura as well as the blood of the family. In order to prevent theft through simply the stealing of blood, the vaults will only activate if the same magical signature is in the blood since, if blood is unwillingly taken, the magical properties inside of the blood is weakened before disappearing completely so only fresh blood will work on the vaults. Since most parents of Pure-Blood families set up Personal Vaults for their children at birth, the key for the vault is not created until the child first activates the vault. Until that happens, the vault will only accept deposits but nothing can be withdrawn until the child activates it."

Harry but his hand against an impression on the vault before pulling it back in surprise when he felt a flash of pain originating from the palm of that hand. When he pulled his hand, there was a key with the number 614 on the side of the key. The vault began to make several groaning noises that lasted nearly a minute before Griphook finally put his own hand on the impression, opening the vault. Griphook waited behind as Harry entered the vault but Harry was surprised by the second door that he found after a short hallway. After looking at the door, he saw a keyhole slowly appeared. Harry put the key into the lock and opened the door.

As soon as he entered the vault, the door shut behind him and the vault was illuminated by hundreds of candles. The vault was much larger than the Trust Vault had been and did not solely contain money, though there was an amount that was easily 20 times more than the amount in his Trust Vault, as it held: a single three-tiered bookcase that held sixty books, several trunks, an ornate pedestal that held a large blue-glowing book, and several letters that were on a dresser. The first thing that caught Harry's eye was the glowing book, as his hand touched it, a window appeared.

**You found a hidden save point. Randomly throughout the adventure, save points will appear. When you save, any time you die you will return to the saved point instead of having to restart. There are two types of save points: Temporary and Permanent. Temporary save points disappear after it's use and only saves the progress. Permanent save points are stationary and will never disappear and they restore the player's health and energy. **

The window disappeared but a chime soon followed and another window appeared. **Found hidden save point: +100 experience**

**Level up! +1**

**Level 2**

**Health: +46**

**Mana: +23**

**Strength: +2**

**Perception: +2**

**Endurance: +1**

**Charisma: +3**

**Intelligence: +2**

**Agility: +2**

**Luck: +1**

Harry felt an energy fill him as the window disappeared. It was a little painful but the pain soon subsided leaving only a calm power that seemed to have grown in him. **Unlocked: Spells. The Spell selection in the menu has now become available. From this point on, you can learn spells that are taught to you or that you read from your books. **Harry let a small grin appear on his lips, it seemed that he may finally have a bit of help in defeating Voldemort and any other obstacle that could get in his way with the **Level up** that he would get throughout this "game", things were finally starting to look up for him.

Harry moved away from the now permanent save point and moved over to where the trunks were. As his hand touched the group of trunks they glowed blue and then disappeared, causing the world to pause again and a window to come up.

**Acquired: Lily's Trunk, James' Trunk**

What did make Harry happy was that he now had his parents' trunks as it was something that belonged to them other than his father's cloak, which he remembered that he had to get from Dumbledore, but he would wait until later to check them. The last thing he had to check were the letters. The first he had found to be a letter from his parents but the other two he was unable to open due to the magical energy inside the wax seal that kept the envelops closed and above the seal was a timer that seemed to have two years of time on it.

Harry walked out of Vault 614 and hopped back into the minecart with Griphook and the two traveled back up to the surface. When Harry walked out of Gringotts, he saw McGonagall with a very familiar snowy-white owl. _'Hedwig!'_ It seemed like the owl could sense something as well when it's cage opened and flew onto Harry's right shoulder and nuzzled against the side of his head. **Acquired Familiar: Hedwig.**

Immediately after leaving Gringotts, Harry and McGonagall headed over to Madam Malkin's to have him sized for his robes. Harry remembered that last time he had been left alone while Hagrid had gotten his supplies, leaving his to meet Draco Malfoy and ruining his impression of the Slytherin house though that impression was made worse by Ron Weasley who had convinced him that everyone that was in that house had gone Dark.

As Madam Malkin began to take his sizes for his school robes, as well as his sizes for dress robes and casual clothes, Harry thought of what exactly he need. He would need his normal supplies of course but he would invest in a few higher level books and a few key spells he remembered that had been useful before.

It wasn't long before Harry had gotten his supplies, all of the bulky and heavy items such as his pewter cauldron had been shrunk by McGonagall. McGonagall had even re-taught him the _Reducio _shrinking charm, its counter-charm _Engorgio_, and the _Finite Incantatem_ spell to practice his spellcasting. It seemed that, even though Harry had learned the spells before in his past life, he could not perform them without being taught first or practicing with a book that contained the spell. It also seemed that certain spells were locked until reaching a certain level or certain conditions were met. After the two had finished getting Harry's supplies, they returned to The Leaky Cauldron.

"Mr. Potter, since there is no way I am going to allow you to return to that...family of monsters, I have arranged with Tom, the owner of the inn, for you to stay until the the beginning of term. On the first of September, Tom will take you to King's Cross for you to get onto Platform 9 ¾, which is reached by going through a portal between platforms 9 and 10. Please have your rather intelligent owl send me a post between now and then if you have anymore questions. I wish you farewell, Mr. Potter. I look forward to you in my class." With that, McGonagall went over to Tom and used the fireplace to Floo to Hogwarts.

The month that Harry had to wait for Hogwarts to begin was filled with potion making as instructed in **The Grimoire**, it contained several potions that he had never heard of and was sure never existed before as it contained potions that replenished Health and Mana, revive the dead (not possible on those hit by _Avada Kedavra_) that only required that they still had mana left, and a potion that cured all sicknesses called Panacea.The potion making took up so much of his month that he had hardly time for anything else, it wasn't until a few days before term that the potion making was finished.

"Bloody hell, I sure hope these potions prove to be useful." Harry placed the final bottled potion into the pouch on his hip. Since he currently only owned a single cauldron, Harry was forced to wait several hours during each batch to allow the potion to gradually cool since he had found that trying to quicken the cooling process turn a Healing potion into a poison that would gradually wear at the target's Health after he dumped the discolored batch into a plant that had wilted not long after.

During those hours, Harry would head out into Diagon Alley. One of the things he pick up were several Moleskin pouches that had both an Extension charm and a charm that created multiple compartments in a single pouch to place many different items inside. The upside of the Moleskin pouch was that, once a person placed a drop of their blood into the pouch, it could only be opened by the owner of the blood and along with the extra charms that the pouch contained, it had connected to his **Items** **List** so that anything he possessed could be put in their such as his **Money Pouch**.

Harry pulled out a list that he had written out that had the potions he had made written out as well as how many bottles had come from the several batches.

**Minor Healing Potion: 10**

**Minor Mana Potion: 15**

**Health Poison: 5**

**Mana Poison: 2**

**Agility-booster Potion: 5**

**Strength-booster Potion: 5**

**Life Potion: 3**

**Cure-all (Panacea) Potion: 4**

It may not have been many bottles but he was hopeful that they would perform well when needed. Pushing his potions to the side of the last time, Harry walked over to the desk in his Inn room and grabbed the letters that he had pulled from his vault back when McGonagall had taken him from the Dursley's home. The first was his parent's letter and was the only one that he could open due to the seal on the other two.

_Dear Harry,_

_It is our hope that as you are reading this, that you are in the care of a loving family such as the Blacks, the Longbottoms, the Bones, or even the Weasleys. Your father and myself do not wish to be away from you but as Dumbledore has cautioned us into hiding we have to take care of the chance that we will not able to be a part of your life past this amazing year since we had you._

At this point, Harry could notice the stains on the paper that had been from his mother's tears as they fell onto the page. _'Mom...'_ It seemed that the writing changed after the tears.

_**As your mother was saying, Harry, we wanted to make sure that if we met our end at Voldemort's hand that you would have something to know that we love you and to help you as you take your first step into your adulthood as a wizard. Now that you have turned 10, you will have to take your place as the heir of the Potter family and upon your 13th birthday you will take your place as the Head of the Potter family and as Lord Potter. There is a second letter we have left that will explain further but it will only open when you have reached your 13th birthday. The Potters have a long history that extends passed the use of the name Potter, the origin to be known only by the Head of the family, and have been leaders rather than followers in our lives.**_

It seemed in the letter that his mother and father kept switching back and forth as the writing style changed yet again.

_My little boy, while your father is right to want to educate you in your role as an heir it seems like he has forgotten what it is exactly like to be a child in these trying times. Oh how much he has changed since his time as a Marauder back in Hogwarts. Harry, please keep close to Sirius as he has always been our most trusted friend along with Remus. We fear that something may happen soon and suspect Peter to have betrayed us with how much he flinches when the five of us talk. I have been a good judge of people since I spent more time with your father and his friends and the look of guilt and fear in his eyes scares me, even more so that he is our Secret Keeper._

_Make sure you live a long, happy life **and be sure to knock the ladies dead when you get to Hogwarts.** Seems your father still has some of that old spark left. We will always love you Harry._

_Love,_

_Lily Potter nee Evans **and James Potter**_

_P.S. We have made sure that a copy of our Will is left in your vault should any problems occur. **It will be opened on the same day that you become Lord Potter and Head of House Potter.**_

_'Heir? Lord? A family? What were they talking about?'_ Harry could not figure out what was going on, everything was starting to seem so different from his past life. Harry decided to see what was in his parents' trunks.

His mother's trunk contained several preserved potion ingredients, a few of her personal books from her self-studies, and, unfortunately for Harry, several pairs of risque undergarments that caused Harry to blush redder than the hair of all of the Weasleys combined. Her clothes were all folded neatly and everything was in it's place. One of the more notable books in her trunk was a potions book, _**Powerful Potions with a Plethora of Purposes**_, but it also had a timer over it and would not open for him. _'I wonder why it won't open?'_ In response to his question, words appeared in front of him.

**Time Locks: As you explore through the adventure, the player will find many types of locks. One such lock that is found mostly on books is the Time Lock. A Time Lock makes it so that the locked item will not be able to be accessed until the timer on the lock reaches zero or it is unlocked through learning at Hogwarts.**

His father's trunk, while very disorganized and the exact opposite of his mother's with things thrown around everywhere, had more things that he could appreciate such a an old leather-bound notebook labeled _**The Marauders' Handbook**_ and another book labeled _**Spells and Potions For Growing Wizards**_. The first book contained all blank pages, most likely hidden like the _**Marauders Map**_, but the second was filled with spells and potions that would help a Wizard as he aged or at least that was what the first few sections were about. The index showed that the book also contained spells and potions of a more _intimate_. One of the more interesting things that he saw was an old penknife that's color was beginning to fade and held what appeared to be the Potter Crest as well as a second crest that he could only guess belonged to the Marauders due to the animals on it. He could feel a slightly familiar magic fading slowly from the penknife as it appeared to be losing it's energy for quite a while. As he grabbed it, a surge of magic left him and into the penknife and caused the color to begin to return and the Potter Crest to be in it's complete glory.

**Obtained: Marauders Toolkit - level 1**

**One of the secrets of the Marauders that was used for their pranks and sneaking around the castle. Most of the tools have been lost since it's last use but surely you can find them all.**

Harry opened the penknife and found that most of the tools were indeed missing, even the blade was gone, all that remained was an odd stump of what looked like a key. He didn't know what exactly it was for but this was one of the few things he had of his father so he would keep it with him at all times.

Harry could tell that it was getting dark outside so he decided to turn in for the day. The time to return to Hogwarts approached and Harry would be ready, he would make a difference this time.

##################################

There is the end of the new chapter. As before, send any ideas for perks and I will take them into consideration.

When I put a that a "window" comes up, the world goes into a pause state.

Harry's stats:

**Level 2**

Health: 246

Mana: 223

Strength: 12

Perception: 14

Endurance: 16

Charisma: 23

Intelligence: 21

Agility: 23

Luck: 11


	3. First Year Begins

First Year Begins

A/N: Okay, here we are with a new chapter. I am thinking about what exactly I can do to make this original so that the canon will be more bearable. I wish to thank shouldabeenadog for all of the insight he has given me but there are some things that I will not change though I do not know which will be.

To stop the debate before it advances any further, Ginny is not being bashed in this story. Do not ask me why I gave the point deduction, it will all be revealed as the story progresses. In fact, the only character that will actually get bashed is Ron because, in my opinion, Ms. Rowling screwed up with the way she quickly changed his character. Ron has a history of jealousy and not being reliable.

To let you all know, this story will have a main crossover that will occur either in the summer after his second year or during the summer after his third year.

My belief of canon for the first few books is a mix of the books, the movies, and the games. Sometime the books hit points that the movie didn't or showed the things happening at a different time than they did originally. The movies focus almost mainly on Harry, Hermione, and Ron that most other characters a pushed out of the way. Like in the first book, Ron wasn't the first one to learn who Harry was, it was the twins and I had actually forgotten that until I was listening to the audiobook while writing this chapter.

Let me say right now that some things will be AU, there are parts that may seem like there is no way could have happened but you will see in my story that the tiniest of actions can cause other things to go haywire or happen like you would never believe to happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

#########################

Today was the day that Harry had waited the past month for, today was September 1st and the day that he would return to Hogwarts. While Harry was happy to return to the place he had always seen as his true home, he was anxious and nervous about returning. Would all of the students be there like in his first year? Would the teachers be the same? Would Quirrell still be possessed by Voldemort? Would the Philosopher's Stone still be entrusted to Hogwarts? All of these factors that had caused his first year to be what it was added onto each other, if even one was missing...he could only hope that he was thinking too much.

Harry "equipped" his Holly-Phoenix Feather wand as well as a wand holster that went onto his wrist, allowing him access to his wand quicker and keeping it ready to be drawn at any moment. Harry shrank his pewter cauldron, his scales, and the rest of his trunk, one that had an expansion charm and a multi-compartment charm, and grabbed his Moleskin pouch before heading downstairs to the pub section of The Leaky Cauldron. After a quick breakfast, Tom Apparated him and Harry to King's Cross and left him just as quickly. It seemed that he was earlier than he was before as he didn't see any of the Weasleys but he did see a bushy-haired brunette with an older brunette that looked just like her but with straight hair as well as an older man. _'Hermione...'_ Harry walked over to the three as casually as possible and at Mr. Granger's wondering of "Where the hell is this Platform 9 ¾?", he made his move. "Excuse me, are you going to Hogwarts as well?"

The taller man turned around and saw a boy around the age of his daughter. "My daughter is, yes. I am Dan Granger, this is my wife Emma and our daughter Hermione. You wouldn't happen to know where the platform is, do you?" Inside, the man was nervous about the entire ordeal with his only daughter going away to a school all the way out in Scotland and her becoming a part of an entirely different community.

Harry nodded. "Sure I do. My name is Harry. Just follow me, Hermione." Harry, while trying to hide it, had a look of pure happiness that reflected in his emerald eyes. The young girl looked to her parents about to ask for permission but her parents cut her off by waving for her to follow the boy. Hermione said her goodbyes to her parents and went after Harry.

Harry guided her to the correct column between the two platforms. "This column here is the barrier that leads to Platform 9 ¾. It may seem a little scary but you have to take your cart and run through the barrier to get passed it. Now, just follow me." With that, Harry grabbed his cart and ran through the barrier. The sight of the Hogwarts Express brought him back to the memories of the damage that had been done to it during the war against Voldemort be he had to push the thoughts aside as he remembered that Hermione was about to pass through the barrier right behind him and, if he didn't move soon, crash right into him. Needless to say, Harry was a few seconds from being rammed in the back as Hermione barreled through the barrier much faster than he had his first time and needed a bit of help in stopping herself and her cart as the momentum started to pull her after she stopped running.

"Wow...so this is the Hogwarts Express? This is amazing! Harry, this is just so unbelievable!" Hermione was exploding with awe at what she was seeing and Harry was happy to see this side of her. Whenever Hermione got the chance to experience or learn something new, she simply becomes so focused on doing so that everything around ceases to exist to her.

"Hermione, if we don't get on the train it will leave us behind and we will have to wait an entire year to go to Hogwarts, if we are even allowed to go after missing a year." Harry knew he was being a bit mean in crushing the girl's excitement but without a watch or knowing the proper incantation and wand movement for a Time spell, he had to make sure that they both got on the train as soon as they could. Harry helped Hermione get her items onto the train and the two chose a compartment. It wasn't too long before the whistle of the train sounded, alerting all of the passengers to the beginning of the train's departure.

As soon as the two chose a compartment, Harry relaxed on one side and Hermione on the other. "I think I should re-introduce myself. I am Hermione Grange, it's nice to meet you." Hermione had the same smile that Harry remembered from before Voldemort's return, after then it was rare to ever see Hermione smiling.

Harry took a breath, knowing that he would have to set a few things straight after introducing himself due to Hermione's reliance on books and the fact that nearly everything written about him was completely false. "I am Harry Potter. It is nice to meet you as well, Hermione." Just as Harry expected, Hermione's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to begin her long explanation about how she had read books about him.

"You're Harry POTTER? I've read" That was where Harry gently cut her off by placing a finger on her lips.

"Now hold on Hermione, I know that there are books about me but you have to understand that none of them are accurate. No one knows exactly what happened that night nor has anyone ever talked to me about that night to get my side of the story." Harry tried to be as gentle as possible but he had high hopes in Hermione's logical mind.

Hermione's ire had begun to rise as soon as Harry placed his finger on her lips in order to silence her but, as he explained, her mind went to work. _'It does make sense. The only people who would really know what happened that night are You-Know-Who and Harry. The prior couldn't since he died that night and Harry just said that he hasn't told anyone. Also __there is the fact that none of the books that talk about Harry's growing up describe him as he is now, in fact, they all tend to depict him as some sort of Man-Among-Men yet he is just a __normal boy that is around my age.'_ Hermione gave Harry a soft nod. "I guess it makes sense but why would the publishers let something so fictional be considered fact?"

Harry smiled at Hermione's deduction skills, it was just like her to wonder about the hard questions. "I honestly don't know, the only idea that I can come up with is that they hoped to jump on the Boy-Who-Lived bandwagon in order to make a quick Galleon in the hysteria that followed Voldemort's fall."

The two seemed very comfortable around each other, Harry because he knew Hermione before but Hermione was starting to see Harry as someone that she could talk to. He had helped her for no other reason than he could, not expecting something in return, and he seemed to be able to handle her intelligence unlike that children she had gone to school with in the Muggle world. _'Maybe...just maybe I can make friends at Hogwarts. Maybe they will see me for who I am and not insult me for my intelligence. Maybe Harry would be my friend...' _

A majority of the trip on the Hogwarts Express was just spent talking as the two talked about some of the spells that they had read about and a little bit about their pasts. While neither went to in depth, they got a feeling for each other and Harry was a little ashamed about the fact that this was one of the few times that he had ever just sat down with Hermione and talked just for the sake of learning more about her and not turning for her help when he needed something or help with his homework. _'How could I have been so stupid and so selfish. I promise Hermione, I will be a better friend to you this time around.'_ "Don't worry Hermione, I may not know much more about the Wizarding world but I will be there whenever you need some help. You can count on me, I always help my friends."

Hermione gained a shocked look on her face at Harry's words and tears began to fall from her eyes, not tears of sadness but ones of happiness. "Th-Thank you, Harry. You're my friend too..."

A tune entered Harry's ears as the world paused around him. The soft aria that echoed into his ears seemed to lull him into a sense of ease.

**Thou hast created a new bond...**

**It brings you closer to your destiny...**

**May this bond grow to fruition...**

**Social Link: The Bookworm **

**Social Links: Social Links are bonds that are formed with people close to the player. These allow for more interactions with the person and also can reveal secrets that the player would not discover on his own. **

**Befriend Hermione: +35 experience**

Social Links? What else was this life going to reveal to him as he progressed? Harry was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the compartment door slide open. "Would you mind if I sat in here, all of the other compartments are full." Harry looked towards the door to see a young Ron Weasley, Harry had actually almost forgotten about him since he had been so focused on Hermione that he had forgotten that they had met on the ride to Hogwarts. Getting a nod from Harry and Hermione, Ron sat down next to Harry. "Ron Weasley 's the name and this is my pet rat, Scabbers."

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

Ron looked over to the boy beside him. "Harry Potter! ...Is it true that you have that...scar?"

Harry did his best to hide his annoyance, what was it with people and their obsession with his scar. Couldn't they keep out of his business...stupid question, the Wizarding world seemed to revolve around his business, be it good or bad, true or false. "Yes, I have a bloody scar. You happy?" Harry knew Ron didn't know better but it still annoyed him a bit. Back when he had met Ron the first time, he had never experience what his "fame" caused him, so he didn't mind showing Ron his scar back then. After cooling down a little, Harry let out a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry but I am annoyed with people reminding me of that night. This scar is a constant reminder that I will never get to see my parents again so I take these kind of things a bit personally." Hopefully Ron would be different this time around, Harry really didn't want to deal with Ron's jealousy and short temper.

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was quiet due to Harry's earlier outburst with Ron sending brief glances at Harry that were half fearful and half apologetic while Hermione was confused by the red-headed boy's question to Harry. Why would someone be so interested in seeing Harry's scar? From what she could figure from the little Harry had told her about that night and from reading a bit about it in books, a normal person that knew the story behind that scar would have the discretion to avoid asking about it but here this boy was asking about the scar like it was of no consequence.

During the remaining time of the ride on the Hogwarts Express, Harry had been reflecting on Ron and how he had reacted. To tell the truth, he was still a bit annoyed by Ron's complete lack of tact but that was Ron but that still didn't change that, even though this Ron hadn't done them yet, he had shown that he wasn't the most dependable. In truth, Harry was bearing Ron at the moment simply because it gave him a better chance to get Pettigrew and maybe clear Sirius' name and get him out of Azkaban without having him need to escape.

Sirius... That was another thing Harry had to think about_, _something that had slipped his mind until just now when he was reminded of Pettigrew and, inside is attempted barrier from emotions, he felt ashamed of himself for forgetting Sirius. He was the only family that he had left and had spent the past ten years in a cell in Azkaban for a crime that he was not only innocent of but had been denied his right of a trial to prove said innocence. But Harry knew that he had to harden his heart if he was to fix everything...but wasn't Sirius' imprisonment something that deserved to be fixed? Harry knew that deep down he would do everything that he could to save Sirius but there were two questions that needed to be properly answered first and that was when and how he was going to save Sirius. If he did it too soon, any evidence he could bring up would probably be disregarded due to his appearance and if he tried to free Sirius with any other evidence than Pettigrew himself, the rat would escape and he would be near impossible to find.

It wasn't long before the Hogwarts Express finally made it's stop at the Hogsmead Station. It was a beautiful night out, just as Harry remembered, and it was made even better by the sight of one of Harry's first acquaintances in the Wizarding world, Rubeus Hagrid. "Firs'-years, Firs'-years follow me." Harry had to stay quiet since he had yet to meet Hagrid this time around so he just kept his head down as he got into the same boat as Hermione and two other first years, Harry didn't really bother to try and remember who they were as he had other things on his mind at the time. Harry looked up at the castle that was getting closer to him, Hogwarts, the place he had seen as his home and had been mostly destroyed after the war. A single tear flowed down Harry's cheek as he looked at the castle. _'I'm home...'_

As Hagrid opened the large door to the castle and led the group of first year students into the foyer of the large castle until they reached another set of large doors. "Well,wait 'ere til McGonagall comes fer ya." With that Hagrid left the children to themselves. A certain blonde student saw this as his chance to speak with Harry. "So I see its true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. I am Draco Malfoy, heir of the House of Malfoy, and I wish to extend hands of friendship with the heir of the House of Potter."

Draco...being civil, even friendly? Maybe because he did meet Draco in Madam Malkin's or on the train? Maybe because the two were talking alone? Harry honestly had no idea but the way that Draco worded his statement he had a meaning behind it, it had a seeming of importance with the way it was said. Well, time to use some of the political shit that his dad had talked about. "I am Harry Potter, heir of the House of Potter. I apologize heir Malfoy for not knowing the appropriate response to your offer. I have not been part of our world for more than a month so I do not have the experience or knowledge that one having been raised in our world, such as yourself, would have. If you are asking for my friendship, heir Malfoy, then I would be glad to have yet another friend."

Draco had a look of surprise on his face before it slipped to a smile. A smile on Draco's face, not a smirk or a sneer but and honest smile, surprised Harry a bit. "Heir Potter there is no need to apologize, and my friends call me Draco. I wouldn't mind being your friend either."

Harry could feel the atmosphere around the two change totally from that of importance to one of casualness. "And mine call me Harry. I'm sorry I'm not very knowledgeable about traditions, what little I have of my parents doesn't explain much and the people I grew up with had no idea so there was no help from them."

Draco let out a small chuckle, not the one Harry remembered after the boy had insulted someone but a heartfelt chuckle, if anything this eased Harry more. The world went to gray as the same aria filled his ears.

**Thou hast created a new bond...**

**It brings you closer to your destiny...**

**May this bond grow to fruition...**

**Social Link: The Faith**

**Befriended Draco: +3 Charisma, +1 Luck**

Another Social Link, and with Draco this time? Harry could only wonder how many he would have by the end of the year with the way things were going.

"Don't worry too much, Harry. I'll do what I can to help you out with things, its the least I could do for my friends." Draco was seeming a lot different when he was both away from Crabbe and Goyle and away from Harry's friends. Maybe...just maybe he could prove to be a good friend this time around. This of course got him thinking about the people that had been his friends his first time around. In truth, he had only two friends that he spent time with back then but there were some many other people that became important to him that they could have easily become friends if he had stopped to relax once in a while.

At the moment, the group of ghosts came into the room. It was the same conversation that the four house ghost were having about Peeves that they had when he first came to Hogwarts. Moments later, the large door opened to reveal Minerva McGonagall. The woman scanned the crowd of children and gave Harry a short smile when their eyes met. "Form a line and follow me." McGonagall lead all of the children, Harry included, into the Great Hall where they were ushered up the middle between two tables. The Great Hall was very grandiose with four long table perpendicular to each other where the students sat as well as a fifth table at the end of the hall where the teachers sat. The ceiling, he remembered Hermione telling him, was spelled to reflect the outside sky.

Harry watched as McGonagall walked over to a stool in from for the Teachers' Table and set an old hat on the stool. Harry had moved so that he was by Hermione and they could here Ron complaining about how his brothers had tricked him into thinking that he would need to fight a troll to be sorted. "Heh, like they would have first years fight a level four Magical Beast for a sorting." Harry could here Hermione's giggle from his comment and that left a small smile on his lips.

The Sorting Hat soon began it's yearly song as it touched the stool. It was the same as Harry remembered in his past but really, with the way things were going, how many things would be the same or even similar with all the differences that were happening. He was reminded of one of the things he learned of Hermione after their Third Year involving the Time Turner. She had told him about several of the theoretical problems with true time travel, the Butterfly Effect. The Butterfly Effect stated that on one side of the world a butterfly flaps it's wings and causes a tornado on the opposite side. Simply stated, it meant that small differences could spiral into problems of monstrous proportions. From the way things were going, any information that he had of the future would soon be useless but...wasn't that what he wanted? Harry wanted to use this second chance to change how things had happened, to change the hell that his life had become.

Pushing away his thoughts, Harry's attention was caught when McGonagall called Draco Malfoy to the stool. Against what he remembered, the hat actually stayed on Draco's head for several moment before announcing him to be a Slytherin. This was a big change as the last time, the Sorting Hat hadn't even touched Draco's head before sorting him into Slytherin. Harry could only wonder if his simple talk with Draco before the sorting had changed this. His attention was yet again shifted when he head McGonagall call his name. _'I need to stop doing that or who knows what I'll miss.'_

As Harry walked to the stool where the Sorting Hat sat, he could feel all of the eyes that had been focused on him after his name had been called. All of the staring eyes and whispering grated on Harry's nerves yet none of it was shown on his face, it was as if emotions simply refused to reach the surface for his but simply grew inside him.

As Harry sat on the stool, moments before the hat was to be placed on his head, he had a worry. _'What if the Sorting Hat finds out...'_ He wasn't able to finish his thought as the Sorting Hat came to rest on his head.

"_Hmm,...Difficult. Very difficult. There is courage with this one as well as loyalty. Not a bad mind either, not bad at all. You have ambition and drive as well as talent in spades and a healthy thirst to prove yourself. Difficult to choose where to put you. Hmm, you wish to protect those around you...an admirable goal and one that should be allowed to succeed. _Gryffindor!_"_

Harry had a small smile on his lips as he walked over to the Gryffindor table, the cries of "We got Potter" from the Weasley twins filling his ears and filling him with happiness as the last time he had seen the twins, one was dead and the other seemed like his will to live on was gone. Harry sat down next to Hermione and one of the Weasley twins, it was always difficult to tell which was which without hearing their voices.

As Harry focused his sight on the teacher's table and noticed that Quirrell was there. _'Looks like there are some things that are still the same but...' _There was something that didn't sit right with Harry but he couldn't place exactly what it was. The rest of the feast what the same as before along with Dumbledore's warning about the third floor corridor, which meant that the Philosopher's Stone was once again within Hogwarts' walls.

When Harry arrived in the common room of the Gryffindor dorm, he was surprised to see another another glowing blue book that seemed to escape everyone's notice and a few even walked through the Save Point as if it wasn't there. As Harry walked by it, he let his hand touch it and let his progress be saved. He moved with the rest of the boys his year up to the dormitories and called it a day.

As Harry woke up, he saw that he was not in his dorm room but some where else entirely different.

**Welcome to the Room of Fate. The Room of Fate is a place that you visit sometimes when you fall asleep in Hogwarts. While sleeping, secrets of Hogwarts may present themselves to you or it may be something different entirely, it is almost never the same between visits as there are always new secrets. In the Room of Fate, time is paused until you wake up and you will be immune to Legilimency as long as you are sleeping. You may store potions and ingredients here that would normally go bad after a certain time and they will be kept fresh. The Room of Fate is linked to the Room of Requirement and only you or your party with you may access it.**

Harry could definitely see how this could be useful, there were several time when he could think of needing this if only for an extra chance to plan. As he looked around the room he could see several different things such as a few cases that he assumed were for items and ingredients, a rack to place potions on if he had too many or ones that had an expiration, an empty bookcase, several racks against the wall for holding...something, and several couches and chairs. As Harry finished his look around the room, he decided to head for the door an leave. Once he hit the door, he woke up.

Harry walked through the hallway as he headed down to the dungeons for the first class of the year: Potions with the Slytherins. Seemed like the class schedule was a little different than it was before. Walking the halls began to raise Harry's annoyance as the whispering seemed to be about him as he walked by, couldn't they just relax for once? It was especially annoying that he had to see Snape first thing in the morning.

As Harry walked into Potions class he noticed that things were the same, again. Each student was at a desk and the professor, not that he deserved the title, had yet to show up. A minute until class began, the doors to the classroom opened up and in came Snape, his cloak billowing behind him like a cape of some muggle hero from the comic books. "Settle down, there will be no silly wand waving in this class. In this class I will teach you the subtle art of potion making, is you are not too thick to understand the lessons. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even...stopper death."The man had always been full of himself as Harry remembered but at least he was truly that good when it came to being a potion master and, while there were surely other potion masters as good as him if not better, none were currently available to teach as Hogwarts or able to since Dumbledore had cemented Snape's position.

Snape turned his way and Harry racked his brain for what to do with the questioning he remembered Snape giving him the first time around but...it never came. Instead, Snape simply glared at him and put the class straight to brewing. It was a simple brew to cure boils but, as he remembered from Neville's experience, was easily ruined with consequences. Harry was brewing his potion when from the corner of his eye he saw something flying at him. Whatever it was it landed in his potion, causing the liquid to glow a bright right. "Potter! Get away from the-" Harry could see a look of urgency on Snape's face but everything was happening too fast. The next thing Harry knew was pain as the cauldron he was using exploded. While the explosion itself wasn't that dangerous, the shrapnel from the cauldron pierced through Harry's body.

_'After my second chance...I die in a potion accident?'_ The world went black with the words **Game Over** in red above Harry. As quick as the pain hit Harry, it disappeared with his life. "DAMN IT! WHO THE BLOODY HELL WOULD THROW SOMETHING INTO MY FUCKING CAULDRON SO FUCKING EARLY, I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD A CHANCE TO INSULT ANYONE YET!" Harry tried to calm down, he had yet to really experience any emotions of this level until now and he wondered why that was. Sure, nothing had been this bad yet but he sit was able to feel some emotion at the time when the things happened. Harry loaded his last save and appeared in the Gryffindor common room just after the feast. _'I need to keep my full attention on what is going on.'_

This time in Snape's class, Harry sat near Draco and was partnered with him to do the potion. Harry figured that who ever had thrown the object before would be less willing with him being partnered with Draco as his partner and, even if they did, Harry no longer was letting his guard down so his trained Seeker abilities would a catch the object before it landed in the cauldron. "Your not too bad at this, Harry. Have you ever made potions before?" Draco was much kinder to him this time around, Harry attributed it to the sort of friendship they had formed.

"A little, I've done a few elixirs to help if I got injured before term started." It seemed like he may be able to keep Draco from being too influenced by Lucius.

The class ended with Harry actually receiving a decent grade to his surprise. "Lets see which class is next..."

######################

And there is the end of the chapter. I am still looking for new perks but know that some of them may be turned into Abilities that simply are gained at a certain level. I am using a system I call ASP (Abilities, Spells, Perks).

For those that are wondering about the Room of Fate, this is not some super powerful room. It is comparable to the Guild Room in Fable 3 where items can be stored, weapons changed, etc. Concerns about this chapter will be mentioned in the next.

**End of the chapter**

**Level 2**

Experience points: 135

Health: 246

Mana: 223

Strength: 12

Perception: 14

Endurance: 16

Charisma: 26

Intelligence: 21

Agility: 23

Luck: 12


End file.
